Close to Wonder
by Leila J. Midnight
Summary: What happens when six ordidinary, American teens get sucked into the world of Final Fantasy? WARNING: If you don't like add-in charaters this story is not recomened. Takes place during the game.


Close to Wonder  
Chapter 1

A/N: This may turn out as a Merry-Sue due to the fact that the idea came up around five years ago in the early years of my gaming. Please give me some ideas if you see that beginning to happen. Thank you.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GOD DAMN IT!!!" Lillith hollerd at the TV as it displayed the "game over" sign. "You fucking demon-of-a-Basilisk!" She glared angrily and was about to tap the "X" button when someone knocked on her front door. "Damn" She heard her mother's footsteps on the stairs as she went to answer.

"Oh!...I wasn't aware that _all_ of Lillith's friends were coming over" her mothers voice carried down the basement stairs like a ghost. "...well, you might as well come in."

Her mother hated when Lillith had more than three friends over at a time in the tiny apartment. It wasn't her fault that Lilliths mom had liquidated the comfortably sized house when step dad no. 1 and she had separated. Ever since her friends got to see less of her outside of school, so they _all_ came over whenever they had the chance.

Lillith's friends had started down the basement steps and, of course, Kie was the first to appear at the top. Kie was her boy friend and had been steady for quite some time. Most of her friends like to call him Jesus, however, due to his lovely, long, slightly curly, brown hair. He smiled and hugged Lillith as he walked away from the foot of the stairs.

Looking at the progress of her second ascending friend she would have thought she was posing for a picture if she hadn't known her. Lamia was the biggest wanna-be she had ever met in her life. Her goal was goth-dome, yet her achievements were completely prep-queen. Cruel, yes; but Lillith love her closest friend all the same.

Every one else piled into the basement rather quickly to total to six people, including Lillith, and three of her other close friends. Peter, Kima, and Nuge were the friends not to be forgotten because, mostly they were the ones that kept the group together.

"Ooooh!" Lamia's squeal reverberated through the rather tight basement like a siren. "Is that FF9?!" Lamia asked and, without waiting for a reply, answered herself. "Yeah! Yeah it is! Play it Lil! Please! I wanna see Kuja!" With that she began to hum the latter's theme song.

"We came here to be with Lillith. Not to watch her play a video game." Kima said in her normal down-to-earth tone.

"Hey! Why don't we do the voice acting thing?" Lillith suggested sensibly. It seemed to spark some interest in the male side of the party since most of them had never tried to get quit so connected to their games.

"Ok...I guess we can do that..." Kima said hesitantly and sat down on the edge of Lillith's bed. Everyone else decided to fallow Kimas example and sat down in various spots around the room. Picking up the contoler Lillith lightly tapped on the "X" button.

The whole room went black save for a faint blue glow on the TV. Everyone heard the clatter of the controller as it fell from Lilliths stunned grasp. "K-K-Kai!...someone!?...anyone!?..." Lillith tried to move, but it was as if someone had put super glue on the bottom of her butt.

"We can hear you just fine Lil." Kimas voice slid through the darkness. "Can anyone move? Because I most definately can't." A unanimous 'no' came from all the people in the room. "O-."

"MY GOD!" Lamias voice pierced Lillith's eardrums. "W-W-W-Whatisthatonthetv?!"

Lillith's eyes slid to the object mentioned and would have thrown herself backwards if she could have moved. The blue glow that had been in the TV screen only moments before was now sliding _out_ of it and towards the invisible group of friends. Her heart rate tripled as a part of the blue glow branched off and snaked its way towards her. "N-NO! D-Don't come near me!" She didn't know what happened next because the second the blue beam touched her. Lillith passed out.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lamia woke to a steady pattering of rain on her head as she opened her bleary black eyes. "Wha-?" She slowly lifted her head to see the smoldering ruins around her. "Burmi-?" her eyes widened as she saw the hand in front of her, slowly processing that it was her own. She gingerly got up to examine the rest of herself and finding a much more mature and developed Lamia than she remembered. "What happened?" she whispered as her eyes drifted up to the huge, smoldering, mass that was Burmicia castle. "It can't be?"

"C'mon! Lets go beet some Black Mage butt!" Zidane ran below her the Oger strapped to his back. Vivi stopped at the hastily spoken words, obviously hurt. "Oh come on! You know I didn't mean you."

"Yeah…I know…but…well…um…never mind." Vivi's soft voice barely floated up to Lamia's rooftop. Zidain, Vivi, Freya, and Quina began to run up the stairs that lead to the castle completely unaware of Lamia's presence.

"It is!" Lamia whispered and jumped down to the street occupied just seconds before by characters whom she had always presumed to be fictional. "I wonder if the others are here?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillith looked about herself in amazement. "Burmicia Castle! Is this a dream?!" Something moved behind her startling her as she turned.The Basilisk was huge. It's disgusting yellow eyes were mindless as it advanced towards Lillith. "Oh NO! Not you! I had to restart the game because of one of you suckers!" She yelled as she began to run in the direction of the exit. _Can't fight this thing without a weapon._ Lillith thought as the Basilisk gave chase, gaining on her fast._ Exit! Where's the goddamn exit?!_ Lillith saw the light at the end of the hallway and smirked. _Almost there!_ She jumped as she got out of the hallway leaping clear over a very startled black mage.

"Whoa!" Zidane's surprised voice called out behind Lillith as she continued her downward flight.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lamia heard the distant voice of the monkey-boy as she approached the weapons chamber at the base of the stairs. Looking to see what the commotion was all about, she saw a young woman with long, waist length, dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes come running towards her.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillith nearly collided with the young woman in front of the weapons chamber. She was actually quite pretty; the rain had caused her tight black curls to shine and become more solid as they hung from her loose ponytail and spilled over her sholders.

"...Lillith?..." The woman said hesitantly. "Is that you?" Lillith looked a little more carefully at the lady and realized with shock that it was Lamia's eyes that stared out at her from the rather mature face.

"Oh God. Lamia! What happened? You…well... you grew!" Lillith said gesturing towards Lamias body in general.

"Well so did you, ya know." Lamia grinned at her friend and motioned to the weapons chamber. "Lets look for something to defend ourselves with before we get attacked. Shall we?"

"Sure." Together Lillith and Lamia entered the chamber, missing the huge silver dragon hovering in the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thoughts. Suggestions. Anything. Please help me. I have ideas but i don't know how to wright it out.


End file.
